


nothin' else mattered

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [14]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Sister-Sister Relationship, Trans Hank McCoy, Trans Jason Stryker, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Logan hugged her tighter, doin’ the same purrin’ Hank liked ‘n tellin’ himself he couldn’t kill a damn kid just ‘cause he upset his daughter,‘speciallywhen that kid was friends with his other daughter.
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Logan, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 25
Kudos: 54





	nothin' else mattered

Logan was busy in the kitchen gettin’ a snack together when he heard the familiar gait ‘a his husband walk up behind him. He didn’t bother turnin’ ‘round right away, ‘stead just hummed so Hank’d know he was aware ‘a him bein’ there. He slathered some mayo onto his toast, hummin’ to himself as he thought over his lesson plan for later that day. How the hell Chuck ‘n Hank had talked him into teachin’ was somethin’ he still couldn’t figure out (though he suspected it had somethin’ to do with mind control. Or seduction. Hell, it was probably seduction).

Hank’s heart rate kicked up, ‘n Logan could smell just how messed up he was, annoyed ‘n angry in near equal measure. Logan made a questionin’ noise as he piled some ham onto his toast, squirtin’ out some mustard ‘fore slappin’ a second piece ‘a toast onto it ‘n callin’ it a day. Ham ‘n cheese sure wasn’t the best eatin’ around, but it was a helluva lot better than nothin’, so Logan wasn’t gonna complain. 

“Your daughter’s on the roof.” Hank’s voice was real flat when he finally said somethin’, ‘n when Logan looked over his shoulder, Hank was starin’ at him with the flattest look he’d ever seen ‘n his arms crossed over his chest.

“She’s my daughter now?” Logan asked, raisin’ his brow with a smirk when Hank levelled him with a real annoyed look. 

“When she is terrorizing the other students and climbing up onto her roof with her claws, then yes, Logan, she is your daughter,” Hank snapped at him.

His husband took a deep breath, runnin’ a paw down his face. Logan let his sandwich be, movin’ cross the kitchen ‘n slidin’ his hands ‘round the man’s waist, slippin’ under his unbuttoned suit jacket to press ‘gainst his back to pull him closer. He looked up at the man he loved ‘n made a noise Hank liked to tease him sounded like he was purrin’. Outta the two ‘a ‘em, Hank was the most feline, but Logan put up with the teasin’ ‘cause his purrin’ always got him a smile. 

Just as he’d been aimin’ for, some ‘a the tension drained outta Hank’s frame, ‘n while he didn’t smile, his frown sure shrunk down. “Do you know why she’s on the roof?” Logan asked him, runnin’ a hand up ‘n down Hank’s back ‘n pressin’ even closer. 

“No, apparently I don’t understand what she’s going through,” Hank told him, lips twistin’ back into a frown. Most ‘a the anger drained right outta him, ‘n he slumped forward, curlin’ up in Logan’s arms till his face was tucked into Logan’s neck. He rubbed his back, makin’ a comfortin’ noise while Hank breathed him in. “She doesn’t want me,” Hank whispered, all but whinin’ as he said, “she only wants her Papa.”

“Aw darlin’,” Logan murmured, turnin’ his head to the side to kiss his husband’s furry head. “S’alright, I’m sure it don’t mean nothin’ bad, right?”

Hank shrugged, holdin’ Logan back ‘n huggin’ him tightly. Logan held him silently ‘n rubbed up ‘n down his back, offerin’ as much support as he could. He sure knew what it was like to not be the favourite Dad when it came to certain shit. While he loved Jas with his whole fuckin’ bein’, there was shit she just wouldn’t go to him for. He got it, ‘course he did, but it sure as hell didn’t mean it didn’t fuckin’ hurt when one ‘a his kids didn’t want him ‘n only wanted Hank. 

This, holdin’ his husband ‘n offerin’ silent support, was what Hank’d done for him through Jas’ first couple years ‘a puberty when Logan hadn’t been enough. 

“I’ll go check on her, blue,” Logan assured his husband, givin’ him a squeeze, “but gimmie a kiss first,” he demanded playfully, growlin’ out, “haven’t seen you since this mornin’, I need some sugar.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Hank muttered, but his lips were real warm ‘gainst Logan’s when he planted one on him. 

Logan growled again, gettin’ his hands on Hank’s ass to tug him in real tight as he kissed back. This he could do. He was shit with words, but he could lick into Hank’s mouth ‘n hold him tight till he felt good ‘nough to pull back, restin’ their foreheads together in a way that was real familiar ‘n real comfortable. 

“You married me, dumbass. You love my ridiculous,” Logan teased him, pattin’ his ass a few times ‘fore he pulled back. “Now go teach. I’ll get Laura off the damn roof.”

Hank straightened up, but he didn’t move back. Hank’s eyes were a yellow Logan’d fell in love with over the years, ‘n he stared up into them as Hank stared back down. His husband took a deep breath, his eyes fallin’ closed, ‘fore he said, “I love you.”

“I love you too, blue,” Logan told him, standin’ on his toes to give him another kiss. “Now get. Don’t you got a class to teach?”

Hank nodded, though ‘fore Logan could drop to his feet he was bein’ pulled into another kiss. ‘Gainst his mouth, Hank muttered, “Take the damn stairs,” ‘n Logan laughed as he kissed him back. 

Finally, they both pulled back, ‘n Logan slapped Hank’s ass once he turned away with a whistle. His husband shot him a look, but Logan could see the grin on his face as Logan checked him out. Damn, did he still fill out a suit real well. Logan’d never saw himself as the marryin’ type, but fuck was it ever a good life. Turnin’ back to the counter, Logan grabbed his sandwich ‘n put the fridge shit away with a deep breath. 

Then, Logan headed for the roof. 

* * *

Logan climbed up the damn wall. If Laura had done, Logan figured he better too, ‘n ‘sides, he wasn’t even real sure how else to get to the roof. Sure he could’ve asked, but that wasn’t half the fun. So Logan finished his sandwich then hauled himself up to the damn roof, pullin’ himself up ‘n over with a fair bit ‘a gruntin’ ‘n a fuckton of swearin’. 

Laura was on the roof, sulkin’ away with her legs danglin’ off the other side. Logan walked over to her slowly. She’d know he was up there, no doubt about it, but he still didn’t wanna spook her. He sat himself down beside her, sayin’ nothin’ ‘n lettin’ it be her choice if she wanted to talk to him. Eventually, she huffed real dramatically ‘n crossed her arms over her chest, ‘n Logan held in a snort. 

“What’s up, short stack?” Logan asked carefully. It wouldn’t’ve been the first time he checked on his little girl only to get claws sank into his ribs when he was just tryin’ help the little hellion. Which was just real rude, considerin’ Hank never got no metal claws shoved  _ his _ side. 

“Jas likes Jimmy,” Laura muttered sourly, not-so-little arms crossed over her not-so-little chest. Sometimes Logan forgot how much his girls had grown, how much they’d aged in a goddamn blink ‘a his eye. Laura, his baby fuckin’ girl, was seventeen, actin’ half the time like she was a grown-ass woman, ‘n the other half like she was still his baby girl. 

“‘Kay,” Logan told her, gettin’ comfortable and leanin’ back on his arms. “‘N that’s botherin’ ya real bad, huh?”

Laura growled at him, the noise a helluva lot more menacin’ than it’d been back when she was a kid. Still, Logan scoffed at it just like he always had, growlin’ right back at her with an unimpressed look. She screeched at him wordlessly, punchin’ him in the arm hard ‘nough that the bone would’ve shattered if it hadn’t been covered in metal. 

Logan raised a brow at her, ‘n the next thing he knew he had a lapful of teenage-daughter sobbin’ ‘gainst his chest. Shit, Hank was a helluva lot better at handlin’ the girls when they were upset. Logan was real good for hugs, as he’d been told countless times over the last near-decade, but he wasn’t real good at handlin’ tears. 

“Uh, kid, not that I mind or nothin’, but you know your Dad’s way better at this shit than I am, right?” he told her, huggin’ her back real tightly and rubbin’ a hand up ‘n down her back, comfortin’ her just like he’d comforted Hank. Dammit, this was not his strong suit. 

“Dad doesn't get it!” Laura cried, slamming her first down onto the rough and creatin’ an indent. “Jas is ours! She's our family and she’s my sister and I don't like Jimmy! He’s trying to take her away from us!”

Laura broke out into tears again. Logan could count on one hand the number ‘a times he’d seen his girl cry, ‘n it was breakin’ his fuckin’ heart watchin’ it happen now. He hugged her tighter, doin’ the same purrin’ Hank liked ‘n tellin’ himself he couldn’t kill a damn kid just ‘cause he upset his daughter,  _ ‘specially  _ when that kid was friends with his other daughter. 

“I’m sorry, baby girl,” he whispered, strokin’ back her hair and holdin’ her tight. 

“I don't like it. Why aren't we enough for her?” Laura asked him, words muffled where her face was still pressed into his chest.

“I don't think it's that,” Logan said, tuggin' Laura closer. “She's still your sister. She still loves you. Just 'cause she likes Jimmy don't mean the way she feels 'bout you changes at all.”

Laura huffed, soundin' real disbelievin'. Logan had no idea how the hell he was supposed to make her feel better. Hank really was better handlin' the girls when they were upset, much better at handlin'  _ feelings _ than Logan was. Fuck, Hank was better at a whole lot 'a shit than Logan was, ‘n he felt real useless holdin' his daughter as she was upset 'n not bein' able to do nothin' to make it any better.

“She never spends time with me anymore,” Laura said angrily, but the pain in her voice was clear as day.

“I think...” Logan started, trailin' off when he realized he really had no idea what the hell he was talkin' about. He didn't know nothin' 'bout Jas' situation, not really, but he knew Hank,  _ loved _ Hank, ‘n they'd had more than a couple conversations 'bout how Hank'd never thought no one would love him.

He had no idea how the hell he was supposed to tell his daughter that, 'specially when he had no damn idea if that was how Jas actually felt. 'Stead, he said, “Listen, Jas loves ya. Jas is always gonna love ya.”

“You can't promise me that,” Laura whispered, voice broken. Logan hugged her tighter, heart fuckin' crackin' open, 'n he felt real fuckin' useless.

“You’re right,” he told her, even if it broke his heart even more to do so. “Know what I can promise you?”

“That I should always get Daddy when I’m sad?” Laura whispered, her eye roll audible in her voice. 

“No, ya little ass wipe,” Logan said fondly, rufflin’ her hair ‘n gettin’ a punch to the ribs in retaliation. He laughed, ‘n he pulled her into his lap even though she barely fuckin’ fit, ‘n told her, “I can promise to always love ya, alright? No matter fuckin’ what, you’re my girl, you got that?”

She nodded, but she said nothin’ as she hugged him back. That was alright, though. Logan didn’t need no words, ‘n he knew Laura didn’t either, not really. This thing with Jas was only temporary—Logan’d never known two people who loved each other more or as fiercely as his girls loved one another. 

“Don’t worry,” Logan told her, knockin’ her chin with his fist gently. “She’s just goin’ boy crazy. You were smart ‘nough to know they were shit ‘n skipped this phase.”

Laura rolled her eyes ‘n said, “Papa, I’m a lesbian.”

Logan grinned at her and told her, “I know. That’s why you’re the smart one.” When she rolled her eyes again, he tugged her into another hug ‘n asked, “C’mon, I think we owe this boy a talk, don’t you?”

“I think he really likes her,” she told him, chewin’ on her bottom lip. She was worried, that much was obvious, ‘n she said, “but yeah. We should probably let him know what’ll happen if he hurts her.”

Logan nodded at her feral grin, not sure if he should be proud ‘a her but proud anyway. If nothin’ else, his girls would always love each other, ‘n he’d always love ‘em, ‘n lookin’ down at the ring on his hand, he’d always love Hank, too. He had his family, ‘n nothin’ else mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> my one true family :sob: i love them with my whole heart!!!


End file.
